Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to manage and integrate all of the administrative requirements needed to operate the Targeting Ewing Sarcoma Translocation (TEST) Center and to ensure that the TEST Center is seamlessly connected to the broader collaborative research environment organized under the FusOnC2 Consortium. The Administrative Core will be the primary means by which the Program Director, Program Leaders, and other key investigators, will organize and carry out the functions of this interactive multi- institutional research center. The core will catalyze and stimulate research and outreach initiatives, and will serve as the major administrative resource for all investigators, providing service and support for all research projects, teams, and collaborators. This will include overall management and communication among group members, management of the budget, coordination with annual meeting and other FusOnC2 Consortium activities, managing the Outreach Plan, and coordination of the TEST Center's self-assessment and evaluation process. The Administrative Core will ensure that milestones and deadlines are met, and in the process, foster a unified collegial atmosphere that facilitates scientific productivity of the Center as a whole. Finally, the Administrative Core will ensure that the TEST Center is well-integrated with the FusOnC2 Consortium and with individual team-members of other Consortium members.